The invention relates to a spillage collector for a contact lens cleaning system. In particular, the invention envisions the placement of a contact lens cleaning system container in a collector container during lens cleaning so that leakage from the contact cleaning system is collected in the container.
In a known lens cleaning system such as the AOSEPT(copyright) system of CIBA VISION(copyright), a Novartis Company, a plastic container is provided with an internal lens basket into which a lens is placed for cleaning. After placement of the lens into the basket, disinfectant is poured into the container and the lens basket is inserted into the container. Lens cleaning occurs by the disinfectant which due to a chemical reaction with a platinum-coated neutralizer attached to the bottom of the lens basket causes bubbling of the disinfectant that cleans proteins and other debris from the lens in the basket. The cleaning process normally takes place overnight, i.e. the lens is placed into the container at bedtime and left to be cleaned over night. The plastic container has a cap to contain the disinfectant and the cap is provided with a weep hole to allow release of gasses from the chemical reaction. Usually, some of the bubbling disinfectant passes out of the plastic container through the weep hole in the cap and runs down the outer side of the plastic container onto the surface on which the container is set.
The invention concerns itself with a collector to accept the disinfectant that is discharged through the weep hole in the cap for the plastic container so that the surface on which the plastic container is placed is not contaminated by the disinfectant coming out of the weep hole.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.